


A Queen's Baker

by TheKitsune



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Pairings, F/F, F/M, M/M, MariBee!, More Miraculous wielders will appear much later in the fic, Original Akumas will appear, Slight different version of season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitsune/pseuds/TheKitsune
Summary: One night, Marinette meets Paris's new superheroine Queen Bee on her balcony. She is surprised when the hero asks Marinette for her help in becoming a better superhero. Hesitant at first, Marinette finally agrees to help the girl out as she can tell just how badly the new heroine wants to better herself.Chloe still couldn't believe that she had asked Marinette to help her become a hero that Paris could be proud of. Then again...maybe this will be a chance for her to become friends with Marinette.





	1. A Bee's Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Here is the MariBee idea that I had a few weeks ago! It took me awhile, but I have finally started on it! Now, just a heads up. In this fic, Marinette doesn't hand out the Miraculous to anyone so she is not aware of Queen Bee or any other Miraculous wielder's identities. I like this much more than her knowing everyone's identity (Excluding Chat's).

Marinette did not know exactly what was going on. She knew that she was working on her homework when a thump on her balcony caught her attention. At first, she figured that it might have been an animal or maybe even Chat as he did tonight's patrol (he had promised to handle tonight's patrol by himself), but when she heard footsteps up there, she was immediately on the defensive. Maybe, maybe it was just Chat wanting to talk to her. He has visited once or twice since Nathaniel had been akumatized.

Looking through the glass, she saw the silhouette of a figure, but the figure definitely wasn't Chat Noir. The person was female with long hair. She had reached over and grabbed her cherry red umbrella next to her chaise. Slowly moving over to open the skylight door, she slowly crawled out of her room and saw that the mysterious person was still staring off towards the city. Gently closing the door behind her, Marinette rose to her feet and felt a shiver run through her body reminding her that she was wearing her pajamas.

The next part was actually sort of funny now that she was thinking about it again. She had crept up behind the person while gripping her umbrella tighter. As she got closer she had remembered that she could get a better look at the person thanks to the light shining over her now from the lamp on her balcony. Unfortunately, she was already running on her fear adrenaline and didn't look at the person closer. As she took another step, she flinched as she felt something break under her foot.

The person seemed to hear it as well as her head was turning around towards Marinette's direction. "Mari-?" the mystery girl began, but Marinette refused to let her say anything else as she rushed forward while raising her umbrella over her head.

"Get off my balcony you creeper!" Marinette screamed as she smacked the person with her umbrella which caused the mystery girl to scream in pain as she brought her arms up to defend herself as Marinette continued to hit her over and over with the umbrella.

"Ow! - Wait! - Ow! - Mari-Ow! - Dupain-Cheng! Stop- OW! I'm not a - Ow! How are you so strong?! I am not a creeper! I'm a new superhero!" the girl finally got out through her shrieks of pain. This had gotten through to Marinette who had frozen in her attack as she finally looked down at the girl on her rooftop.

She had long blond hair with a black streak tied in a ponytail (it almost resembled a bee's stinger at the end) that was tied with a black headband that had two antennae-like ribbons sticking out from it. She was wearing a yellow and black domino mask and a yellow and black costume that was designed to resemble a honeycomb. Tied around her waist was...a spinning top? If she was a new superhero then that means that she had to have something to prove it...

Looking back and forth on the girl who was beginning to blush under Marinette's gaze, she finally spotted a comb in her hair. It had the clear design of a bee in it. It was definitely the Bee Miraculous that she had spotted at Master Fu's house when she visited him a couple of weeks ago. Which means that he had found a new Miraculous wielder...or this person had stole it from him.

"Um...can you please stop staring at me? It's kind of embarrassing," the girl asked Marinette who had finally snapped back to normal as she saw the superhero girl looking away with an embarrassed blush decorating her face.

"Sorry about that...um...why are you here..." Marinette trailed off as she realized that the girl never introduced herself...which makes sense considering Marinette had beat her over the head with an umbrella. The girl seemed to catch on as she jumped up to her feet and proceeded to do a small spin before posing with her top in her hand.

"I am Queen Bee!" the girl happily announced with a bright smile on her face...that went away when she spotted Marinette covering her mouth to hide a laugh at the pose. She was clearly new at this. Queen Bee pouted as she stomped her foot in frustration while gripping her spinning top in her hand. "What's so funny?!"

Marinette quickly shook her head and brought her hands up in a peaceful gesture. "Sorry, sorry, I have just never seen a hero actually pose before. I can tell that you're new at this whole thing," Marinette explained while giggling which caused Queen Bee to hang her head with a pout on her face.

Marinette smiled as she looked back up at Queen Bee who had her arms crossed and was looking away from her. Clearly Queen Bee had come here to ask her for something. Which means that she must know her in her civilian life. Or at least know of her. Which finally brings up the question that has been on her mind since she heard Queen Bee land on her balcony.

"Queen Bee...I have to know...why are you here?" Marinette finally asked the amateur superheroine. The girl froze at the question as her body began to shiver while facing away from Marinette. Seeing as the superheroine wasn't answering her question, Marinette was about to ask again only for Bee to slowly turn her head to face her.

"I...I...this isn't easy to ask...Marinette...I need your help to become a superhero," Queen Bee finally got out which made Marinette's heart stop.

...

And that is how we get back to the beginning of this, Marinette had no idea why this was happening. Did Queen Bee somehow find out that she was Ladybug? Did Master Fu tell her so that Marinette could help her?

"...W-why me?" Marinette finally asked Queen Bee while hugging herself as the cold air finally began to get to her. Queen Bee seemed to notice as she walked over to Marinette and pulled her into a hug which surprised Marinette while the new hero blushed faintly.

"Because Marinette, I...I know you in my civilian life and...you are probably the nicest person I have ever known...other than Ladybug. I...I am not as nice as you, her, or Chat Noir. I don't want to disappoint everyone and become an awful hero. I don't want to let Ladybug down..." Queen Bee quietly said with a sad look forming on her face. Marinette looked up at the girl in shock as she heard the hurt tone lace her words. She...she really looked up to Ladybug...

Looking down, she sighed as she realized that this would be an awfully big risk if she agreed to it. She might not know who Queen Bee actually was, but she seemed nice enough considering she just pulled her into a hug to help warm her up.

"Are you sure that you do not just want to ask one of the other heroes to help?" Marinette asked Queen Bee who had quickly shook her head in response which made Marinette sigh in response, "I...this would be really dangerous if anyone found out. Hawkmoth could come after me if he found out that one of his new enemies was hanging out with a civilian..."

Queen Bee's head fell in response as she realized all the flaws that her plan had that she didn't even notice when she came over here. As she began to let go of Marinette so she could flee in defeat, Marinette hugged her back and smiled up at the new hero with a smile that warmed her heart.

"But that will just be a risk that I will have to take. Don't worry Queen Bee! You're going to become a hero so great that even Ladybug will look up to you!" Marinette happily shouted as she smiled and stared Queen Bee in the eyes. Queen Bee's face lit up and her lips pursed as she tried to say something in response to that, but she found that her voice was gone. She continued to try and speak, but her voice wouldn't come to her.

Finally, she just hugged Marinette tightly with a smile before turning and running off the balcony in embarrassment as she realized what she was doing. Marinette just stared at the spot Queen Bee was just standing before letting out a giggle. It seems the new hero was shy.

\---

Landing on a balcony, a flash lit up the night before it left a small bee themed creature floating there with a smile on its face. "Good job My Queen! It looks like you're on the right path to becoming a great hero!" the little creature cheered on the girl in front of it.

Letting out a sigh, Chloe stepped forward into her room and ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah I guess...Pollen did I do the right thing? I mean Dupain-Cheng raised a good point. If Hawkmoth finds out that I'm getting her help then he will eventually end up targetting her. As often as we fight, I don't want to see her die because of me," Chloe asked Pollen as she sat down on her bed with a frown on her face.

Pollen quickly zipped in front of Chloe and smiled brightly. "I think you did the right thing My Queen. Mlle. Dupain-Cheng seemed to understand the risk, and she still offered to help. She can see the same potential in you that I can!" Pollen cheerfully stated which only caused Chloe to smile briefly before grimacing.

"If she knew it was me that she was going to be helping, she wouldn't have offered to help at all. She hates me, and I do not blame her one bit," Chloe muttered as she cradled her chin in her hand. Pollen pouted as she flew over to Chloe and nuzzled her cheek which earned her a smile from the blond.

"Do not worry Chloe, I am sure everything will work out for the better. Just believe that it will okay," Pollen informed Chloe who sighed as she nodded her head and fell backwards on her bed. Maybe...maybe Pollen was right. This could work out, and this could be a chance to have a friendship with the girl that everyone in her class looked up to. She already ruined her own chances to befriend the girl thanks to their rivalry in school...so maybe...maybe this could work.

Smiling, she rolled over onto her side and wished Pollen a good night before closing her eyes and feeling herself drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked the first chapter! Queen Bee will be shy and hesitant around Marinette at first, but her inner self will eventually break to the surface.  
> Also, I have decided that I will feature other pairings in here later, but...they will be crack pairings except for a few (like Nathaniel/Marc). I don't have all of them planned, so I'd like to hear some ideas from everyone if they have any.  
> Also does anyone have any cute or funny ideas for scenes in the fic? I might feature them if I like them :)  
> Oh and for everyone who doesn't know, I have a Julenette fic (Juleka/Marinette) fic out right now that I'm working on. So if you want to check it out, it's right on over there ehehe.


	2. Visit Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter two! I hope everyone likes it! ^^ Be on the look out for my submission for the first day of my MariHarem Week :)

After their first meeting, Marinette has been waiting for the superheroine to come visit her again, but she has oddly been absent for the whole week. Marinette was quite surprised about this considering there was two akuma attacks during that week. Having a third superhero would have been helpful during the attacks, but thankfully she and Chat Noir was able to handle it. If Queen Bee was being honest about wanting to become the best superhero that she could be then she would have appeared during the attacks.

"Why am I thinking about this so much? I should be relieved. The less that my normal life is connected to my superhero life the better," Marinette muttered as she looked away from her sewing. Shaking her head, she turned back and brought the needle up. Sticking the tip of her tongue out of her mouth, she was about to begin sewing again only to pause as she heard a faint mumbling.

"What was that?" Marinette stopped again as she looked around her room to see if she could locate the mumbling. Raising her eyebrow, she looked over and saw Tikki sleeping peacefully in her normal location. So it obviously wasn't her. Her parents had left twenty minutes ago to head out on their monthly date night. So what else could be making the noise.

Hearing a creaking sound, Marinette felt a shiver go up her back as her eyes widened. The mumbling was increasing in volume while the sound of foot steps suddenly entered the fray. Looking around in slight fear, Marinette held her needle up in a kind of defensive position while slowly getting off her chair.

"Come out and show yourself! Do not even think about sneaking up on me! You don't want any of this! Hyah!" Marinette began making swishing and stabbing moments with her sewing needle with a serious look on her face...until the sound of her skylight door creaking open filled the room.

"Ah! Ghost!" Marinette screamed as she grabbed a pillow off her chaise and tossed it in the sound's direction. Apparently, it wasn't a ghost as the pillow smacked the person right in the face and knocked them down to the floor. Looking down at the person on her floor, Marinette noticed the blonde skintight suit covering their body. "Wait...Queen Bee? Why are you sneaking into my bedroom at night?!"

Groaning as she sat up, Queen Bee looked up at the bluenette and began rubbing her nose. "Why is it that everytime I come to meet you, it always begins with you hitting me in the head with something?" Queen Bee asked the girl who blushed slightly in embarrassment before glaring down at the bee hero.

"Because you always sneak over here without warning me ahead of time! I'm not used to superheroes randomly visiting me at night!" Marinette shouted back at Queen Bee causing the hero to flinch back at the annoyance in Marinette's voice. Noticing this, Marinette sighed before rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Sorry, my heart is still kind of racing. I did not mean to take it out on you. Anyway, why are you here tonight Bee?"

Queen Bee continued rubbing at her nose as she looked at Marinette with slight confusion. "I thought...you agreed to help me become a better hero?" Queen Bee asked the girl as she wanted to try and make sure that she wasn't just imagining the agreement that the two had with each other.

Looking back at the hero, Marinette raised her eyebrow at this.

"If you truly want to become a better superhero then why did you not help out with the akuma attacks this week?" Marinette questioned the superheroine. Queen Bee immediately froze at the question and redirected her gaze to Marinette's wall of Adrien pictures which got a small laugh out of her. Marinette noticed what she was looking at and blushed bright red before rushing over to cover the wall...or at least attempt to. "Answer the question please?!" Marinette quickly fired out in embarrassment.

"I...I was unable to help them this week..." Queen Bee quietly answered while looking down sadly.

"And why were you unable to help?" Marinette questioned the hero while crossing her arms in front of her. Queen Bee looked down even more as a somewhat disappointed look flashed in her eyes. Noticing Marinette's questioning gaze still locked onto her, Queen Bee gulped and began to nervously run her fingers through her bee-styled hair.

"I...I can't say. It has to do with my civilian identity...plus I'm not really proud of it. I'm sorry Marinette. I want to tell you because I know you could help me with it, but I cannot speak about it. If I did then anyone, even you, would immediately be able to tell who I am," Queen Bee explained as she slowly pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly.

Marinette's questioning gaze slowly faded away as she noticed the stress that comes with trying to balance a superhero's life with a civilian's begin to over take the girl. Sighing under her breath, Marinette walked forward and got down into a seiza position behind the superhero. Reaching out, she began to slowly run her hand up and down the girl's back in a calming fashion.

"It's okay, Queen Bee. I will not pressure you about it. If it can reveal your identity then I know you need to keep it secret. Listen...my first piece of advice for you in how to become a better superhero is to try and relax when you feel like your superhero half is beginning to stress you out. It is not healthy for you to hold so much stress in," Marinette informed Queen Bee while continuing to rub the superhero's back.

"It's...it's not my superhero life that is stressing me out. It is my civilian life that is causing me stress. I...school is difficult for me, and I have so much trouble with being social. And I cause so many problems for those around me...I just...I cannot handle it, Marinette," Queen Bee whispered into her knees in a sullen voice.

Marinette looked down at the girl in shock. That was...more information than she ever expected to get from the amateur superhero.

"Queen Bee, I - Oh!" Marinette noticed one of the stripes on the comb begin to flash in and out before disappearing. "I...guess you are about to de-transform. You might want to head home."

Queen Bee sighed at this as she slowly rose back up to her feet and looked away sadly. "Sorry for bothering you," Queen Bee muttered as she started towards the skylight door only to pause as Marinette suddenly hugged her from behind.

"Come visit me whenver you want to. I do not mind at all. Just give me a heads up, okay?" Marinette whispered into Queen Bee's right ear as she tightened the hug causing the hero to flush. Feeling her heart beat begin to speed up, Queen Bee thanked Marinette and leapt out of the room to hurry and escape the situation.

Marinette watched her leave with a small smile on her face before giggling into her fist at how embarrassed she seemed.

"Now I see why Alya likes teasing me so much. It's quite fun," Marinette spoke a loud as she turned around to head back over to the shirt that she was working on only to let out a loud yelp of pain. "Dang it! I stepped on my sewing needle! I must have dropped it when I was throwing the pillow at Queen Bee."  
\--------  
Queen Bee landed on her balcony and let her transformation drop. "That was so embarrassing Pollen! I didn't mean to get all emotional over my school life. Plus, I couldn't even tell her how bad I felt about causing those akumatizations this week...I really am an awful hero," Chloe whispered as she fell onto her large bed face first. Pollen looked at her in concern before flying away to go and rest while also giving her some time alone.

As Chloe lied there, she remembered Marinette comforting her by rubbing her back and hugging her. Her cheeks flared up as she groaned into her pillow and tried to get rid of the memories, but they stayed in her mind.

"I only wanted her advice on becoming a better hero and possibly a friendship, not this..." Chloe whispered to herself as she pulled her blanket close to her chest and closed her eyes. Sighing softly, she let herself drift off to sleep. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And boom! Now onto an announcement. The first crack pairing that will be featured in the fic is Adrose (Adrien/Rose)! I like the idea of the pairing ^^ Okay, if you want to hear another crack pairing just tell me in the comments :)  
> Also, reminder, if anyone wants to draw fanart, I don't mind, just please send me a link so I can see it ^^  
> And other announcement, like I stated above, I will be working on my submission for the first day of MariHarem Week. It begins this Sunday, if anyone wants to join then go ahead and check out the prompt list on my tumblr (same name) ^^


	3. Queen Midas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a new chapter is submitted! I was going to update another fic, but I had an idea for a new chapter on this one, plus a ton of people like this fic :)  
> I hope you all enjoy this!

Marinette gasped as she ran down the street. "Get back here Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" a loud voice echoed throughout the streets. Marinette's eyes widened as she saw a civilian that she was running by suddenly get zapped by a beam and turned to gold. Glancing back, she grimaced as the akuma laughed out loud in victory. "Give yourself up! It's only a matter of time until I get you!"

Marinette saw the akuma raise their staff back into the air and begin to form a small ball of light at the tip of it. Gulping, she turned and looked around before spotting an opening inbetween two parked cars. Right as the akuma shot their attack, Marinette threw her momentum into a full on barrel roll between the cars. Landing on her front, she glanced up and sighed in relief as she saw the ground where she was just at begin to turn to gold.

"Come on, Marinette! You know you want to give yourself up to me! I still have to go find Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses after this!" the akuma spoke as they began looking around to try and spot their target who was currently ducking under the window of the car she was behind. Marinette gulped as she saw the akuma flying pass the car that she was currently hiding out at. She had no idea how she ended up in this mess. She remembered that someone had confessed to her earlier that day, but she gently turned them down. So...why were they akumatized! They seemed fine when they left! And of all things to turn into...

A glorified King Midas outfit of some sort. The girl was holding onto a large staff that ended in a sharp tip. Her entire body was colored gold while she was wearing red and gold robes over top. Her short hair was spiked outwards with golden tip while a kind of majestic aura flowed around her. At the tips of the girl's fingers were pure gold. If Marinette had to guess, her 'Midas Touch' was more potent at her fingers than what her staff shot out.

"Come out Marinette! Queen Midas commands you!" the akuma yelled as she began shooting wildly at various points in the street to turn them into gold. Yelping, Marinette slid underneath the car and tried to keep herself hidden from view.

"Marinette, you need to transform into Ladybug! The city is counting on you!" Tikki whispered from Marinette's bag which caused Marinette to stiffen at the sudden voice before realizing it was Tikki.

"I know Tikki, but if I did, Hawkmoth and Queen Midas would know who I am considering I was the last one to leave their sight in this general direction. I cannot risk that happening. I need to find a way to escape and get to a more secluded area," Marinette explained as she crawled forward and peeked out from under the car to see if she could spot Queen Midas.

Looking around, she did not see the akuma flying around and turning the city into gold. To be safe though, she looked all around from under the car before sighing in relief as she realized that she also did not hear Queen Midas anymore. Maybe Chat showed up and was able to draw her away.

Slowly crawling out from under the car, Marinette began dusting her clothes off and swiped the sweat off her forehead. "Okay, now I can - Oh Marinette, did you really think I would leave just like that?" Marinette froze as she heard Midas's voice. Slowly turning around, she spotted Queen Midas sitting on top of the car that she was just under while leaning forward and resting her chin in her palm.

Marinette gulped as she began backing away from the akuma while Queen Midas's smile just widened as she jumped off the car and walked forward.

"Ah come on Marinette, how about a kiss before I turn you to gold. After all, you know how much I care about you," she smiled menacingly while speeding forward and raising her right hand up. Marinette began sweating as she began backing up faster only to gasp as she felt her back hit the wall. She saw the victorious look in Queen Midas's eyes as she got closer to her before glancing at her finger tips which shined as the Sun's rays hit them.

Closing her eyes, she was ready to receive her last ever kiss before she was turned into a golden statue. Right as Queen Midas leaned in and brought her hand to Marinette's cheek, she was surprised as she didn't feel Marinette's skin or the taste of Marinette's lips, but rather the taste of leather...as well as a strong force right behind that leather. "Graack!" she yelled out as she was shot backwards into the car that was serving as Marinette's hiding spot.

Before Marinette could open her eyes, she found herself lifted into someone's arms and the wind flowing through her hair as the person began to swing away. Slowly opening her eyes, she was surprised to see a determined Queen Bee holding onto her as they swung through the city in a way that was reminiscent of how she swung when she was Ladybug.

"Bee?" Marinette asked which got the hero to look down for a split second which was more than enough to get her to lose her grip and cause them to fall before she quickly righted them and began swinging again. The fact that Queen Bee was still new to the hero business quickly ran through Marinette's mind. She decided that the best course of action would be to keep quiet until they were on the ground again.

"Sorry I was late...I had trouble finding a place to transform and then it was hard to find you..." Queen Bee quietly said as she kept her eyes forward while an almost ashamed look blossomed on her face. Marinette frowned at this and looked away. She knew Queen Bee had a ton of self-doubt and self-blame, but this was a little much. It wasn't her fault this happened plus...she couldn't blame her for the transforming issues. Marinette was dealing with that right now.

As Queen Bee landed on a rooftop with a door to a staircase, she placed Marinette down and turned away so Marinette couldn't see her face. Glancing down at the hidden figure of Tikki who nodded back at her, Marinette was about to run into the staircase before pausing and looking back at Queen Bee.

"Thank you Bee, you're my hero," Marinette stated with a smile on her face before rushing into the staircase. As she left, she didn't spot the bright red face that sprouted on Queen Bee's face right after she ran off.

Ladybug did question her about it though when she showed up shortly after. Queen Bee tried to explain that it was just the heat getting to her, but Ladybug was still suspicious about it which just embarrassed Queen Bee even more. It didn't help that Chat asked the same thing five minutes later when they ran into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And boom, original akuma attack! Queen Midas! Another Marinette admirer-turned-akuma! Anyway, this will be the last chapter that is formatted like the first two. Where they are just single events that are not connected too much beyond the fact that Marinette knows Queen Bee. I want the fic to be a story, and I cannot achieve my goal on this if I keep it formatted like this. So expect the story to pick up starting next chapter! ^^  
> Anyway! So another crack pairing for the fic...What do you all think about Alyeka...Alya/Juleka? I have been liking the idea of that :)


End file.
